All is Fair in Love and War
by raeandrob4eva
Summary: After a midnight action of impulse, Raven finds herself drawn into an age old battle between demon and vampire. Bonded now with both sides, which will she choose? And at what cost? RavenXRobin Vampire Fic
1. Emotion

**Hello everyone! I am taking hiatus from my other two stories, Super Survivor and He's Back, to further their plotlines and such other… authorly stuff! So I bring you this… something I created during free time. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans!**

I sipped my tea slowly watching B.B. and Cy play some game, I really didn't care which one it was. My eyes were peeled for the other boy in the tower. Robin. Lately my thoughts had been drifting to him, sometimes when I was deep in meditation, dreaming, or reading; my mind was always on him. I had no idea why. He was with Starfire, it was plain and simple, they were a match made in heaven and we were all living in a fairy tale.

Everyone except me.

Everyday I would watch them. That was all I could do, watch, be silent, pretend I was content. But for the past week or so, I've noticed by way of watching, they've drifted apart. Robin's demeanor becoming darker, it was filled with… some emotion I could not place a hand on. Starfire stayed clear of him, fearing something within, something… evil? No, I couldn't believe that. It was something… that was for sure… but evil… no, it was something… dark. Like me. And Robin steered away from Star, annoyed with her childish antics and her naïveté. This was all terribly new to me. But I loved it. I had always been drawn to the boy in the black mask, but now… his new personality mystified me… and intrigued me.

"Raven?" B.B.'s high pitched voice droned out the syllables in my name, and drew me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I replied, inwardly annoyed.

"Star, Cy, and me are goin' to a movie… wanna come?" He asked, a hopeful zing to his voice. I rose from the couch and turned to walk away. I sent a glance back to the other titans.

"No." I stated in my normal monotone. I was about to leave the room when a thought struck me. "Did you ask Robin?"

"Friend Robin has… not come out of his room for a long time now… and we do not wish to… disturb him," Starfire covered, a fake grin plastered to her face. Raven's eyebrow lifted.

"You mean, you're afraid to." I whispered. I pulled my hood up over my blushing cheeks and left, heading for my room. I hear Star, Cy and B.B. leave through the basement garage. I leaned up against the hallway, and pulled my hood back down. My breathing was un-regular and I desperately fought to get it under control. What was going on? When Star had said that, an emotion rose up in me. A raw uncontrolled emotion. I saw fear in those bright green eyes. And I hated her for it. But why? I knew then, but I wouldn't admit it to myself.

A set of footsteps roused me. I jumped upright, meeting the boy's masked eyes. My foot slipped from my hasty standing and I started to topple towards the ground. A slim but well toned arm stopped my fall. It caught me by the waist and pulled me back up to the owner's body. My body convulsed into a shiver of pleasure, a forbidden sensation… for me. I stared into the mask, then my eyes fell down his body. He wasn't in his uniform, which was definitely a change. Instead he wore regular loose jeans and a tight black shirt.

My face radiated a heat unknown to me. But to my dismay the boy wonder let go, obviously entranced in his own thoughts. He must have caught Starfire too many times like this, and had done it for me out of habit. I sighed, that was all this was… habit. Robin's expression of blank obliviousness continued to take refuge on his face as he walked down the hall, leaving me breathless, and alone. He HAD changed, but I wasn't sure if I felt the same way as the other titans… I liked this Robin, mysterious, breathtaking… Then I admitted it…I loved this Robin.

**Please RR! If you want to see the next chapter (which YAY! I already have written!) soon… you ALL must review! So push the little purple button and tell me if you want to see chapter two! **


	2. Wounded

**Hey! Thanx 4 all ur reviews! **

_Ollie- _**YAY! You like! WHOO HOO! I'm updating NOW! **

_Dusty- _**YAY! You followed me! It's so nice to see old friends:hugs: Sorry… that's probably really weird… an author going around giving virtual hugs… lol… but hey! That's the way I am! And I like it that way! I am crazy and proud of it! AHAHAHAHA! Lol! Yea, it is kinda like that…Thanx! Yea… I think he would look really hot in black… hehehe :anime sweatdrop: I cant see robin wearing any thing other then something really plain, since his outfit is so extraordinary. Ya kno? I don't know if it makes any sense at all, but that's the way I see it! Thank you! Okay… nice and easy… I'll hand over this chapter… JUST GIVE ME SOME PROOF OF LIFE! (hehehehe SUGAR HIGH!)**

_Strixvaria- _**Yea, the button is purple, the 'go' button you know? Thanx, I will read!**

_Queenie- _**Ok, ok, I admit… Exar will come back in 'he's back' BUT that is not the HE I was referring to! YAY! Yea I kno it wont happen in the show… that is until I buy it when I marry a billionaire! Thank you!**

_Rinagurl13- _**Thanx! If you like rob/rae vamp stories (and lots of fluff) then uve def. come to the right place :beams: hehe! Yay! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans! **

I slipped off my cloak, my shield to hide behind. I looked at my bedside clock: 12:36 AM. All the others would be asleep, exactly the way I liked it. I would be able to let it all go, let out the emotions, let out the pain. No one would interrupt me.

I glided down the metal steps and into the common room. A sigh escaped me as I slid down into the cushions of the couch. I hugged my arms and gave into the silence. A door swooshed open and I heard a few scrapes against the floor, then a loud thud. A gasp escaped my lips and I threw out a tendril of black power to flip on a light.

The brilliant fluorescence exploded into the room, my eyes took a moment to adjust. I glanced around the room and gasped again as my eyes came to rest on the heap in the middle of the floor. Robin. I rushed over to him. I carefully pulled his head into my lap.

"Robin…" I started. The boy's mask fluttered open. His gloved hand reached up to my face.

"Shh… Raven… don't wake the others…" He grinned at me, his hand caressing my cheek. I didn't breath, I didn't want the moment to end. I closed my eyes, bathing my senses in his touch. I was brought back to reality by his wince of pain. My eyes shot open in worry.

"Robin!" I whispered anxiously. My hand started to glow blue and I reached out to him, preparing to heal what ever was ailing him. Robin grabbed my hand before I could touch him. He brought it to his lips a kissed it softly. I blushed, but took my hand away from him. "Robin… I must heal you." I said, determined. Robin looked down his body. He winced again under the pain.

"It's not that bad… I've had worse." He chuckled. "Much worse… Raven… much worse…" My brow furrowed. Why wouldn't he let me help him?

"Robin… these wounds… let me help you Robin!" I begged, my eyes pleading to him. He met my gaze and fell against my chest.

"Who could resist…" He cringed in pain here. "Eyes like those?" I reached out to him again with a blue hand. He grabbed it away again. I growled in frustration.

"ROBIN!" I hissed at him. "LET ME HELP YOU!" His masked eyes searched my face, reading the worry, and the sorrow in it. He let go of my hand.

"Fine… but Raven, do you know what you're getting into? If you help me now… I don't know what will happen…" He sighed in pain. "I don't want you hurt."

"Robin, I know what I'm doing!" I paused. "And besides, if it would help you… I'd do anything…" My purple eyes met his mask. He took my hand and placed it over his chest. My hand was still.

"Then you must swear never to tell anything I tell you. You mustn't tell anyone what you see." He said sternly. I gulped, then nodded.

"I promise Robin. You know you can trust me." I stated honestly. He nodded then placed his arms around my neck. His head came to my ear.

"I know I can Raven. Take me to your room… please. It's… soothing." He said through pain clenched teeth. I nodded and pulled him up into my arms, carrying him with ease. I transported us to my room and laid him down on my bed. My eyes traveled down his body. His uniform was in shreds and bruised, scraped white skin shown through the parts where there was no fabric left. His whole body was in tatters, and I did not know where to begin. I decided to work from the top down.

My fingers slid under his mask, working it off. He didn't budge, but let me remove it. My purple eyes met one green eye and one blue eye. They were so beautiful, they seamed out of place in this shredded body. I shook this away and focused on his wounds. My hands glowed blue and I cradled his head. My hands felt around his scalp, under his silky black hair. There were a few scratches, then… a deep gash, cutting through to his skull.

I bit back a gasp. There was no blood, why was there no blood? I stared down at the boy and his face was set in a solemn expression.

"Robin… how did you get these? How much blood have you lost?" I managed to stutter quickly. Robin took my hands and stared me in the eye.

"I can't explain now Raven, you've already started to heal me. If you don't heal it all soon, the wounds… they will start to bleed again and I… just don't let that happen Raven." He said sternly. I nodded. This was going to take more power than I had. I decided on an alternate option.

I placed my hand on his Anja chakra, and began focusing my energies on giving him part of my being. My essence flowed through me and into him as I gave him part of my soul, I saw his eyes widen as he realized what I was doing. His injuries healed magnificently. I pulled away when I felt I could give him no more without killing myself. My last vision before fading to black was his perfectly unscathed body.

**OK! Now I have up to the 4th chapter written! Yayz for me! Ahahaha Review or you will not see my heavily fluff ridden 3rd chapter!**


	3. Heartbeat

**Heya all! Tell me you love me… come on… say it! I deserve a mountain of virtual hugs for updating this early! OMG! I got 15 reviews on chapter 2! That is like a new record for me! YAY! So I decided to give you a treat… instead of waiting… like I should… Oh well! Here is the fluff-ridden 3rd chapter… oh and:**

**Warning: If you do not like rob/rae fluff… or any sensual vampire umm… stuff then you might want to stop reading… or sit through it… cuz this story is filled… and I mean FILLED with it!**

_Ollie- _**Don't worry hun, there will be PLENTY of fluff!**

_Dusty- _**:hands above head: I'm updating! Yay! U aren't freaked out by my virtual hugs:hugs: Awww thanxa! OMG! I KNOW! That episode was sooooo good! I thought I was dreaming up all the rob/rae moments… ahhh! I know! What a stupid cliffhanger!**

_Queenie- _**You're not a shipper of rob/rae yet you want to see the fluff? Lol! Birthmark was a masterpiece, sheer brilliance! It was sooooo AWESOME! Lol! Yea… in my perfect TT world, it would be… BB/terra, rob/rae, and star/cy. An Anja chakra is the point between your brows, it's used for meditation and other… umm… "new age" stuff… do you remember in 'sisters': **

**_Blackfire: _I love that gemstone on your Anja chakra**

**Now do you remember? Lol! **

_Bleedingwings666- _**Thank you!**

_Strixvaria- _**Thanks! Oh really? Weird… **

_Nightlark- _**OMG:hugs: I just got ALL of your reviews! I can't believe you have read all my stuff! Thank you! Hehe… yea I love Vampires… YAY! RAEANDROB4EVA!**

_Tonianne- _**Thanks!**

_Moka- _**Aww! Thank you so much!**

_Kami's right hand girl- _**Thanx!**

_Yellowlightning- _**Cool! Awww :blushes: thanks!**

_Aerin- _**Here it is! The fluff filled chapter! YAY:grins: Those are awesome questions.. and don't worry… they will be answered… but not now… I want to surprise you guys with them! **

_Raven-fieryblack- _**I love rae/rob! YAY! Don't worry… all will be clear shortly!**

_Artemisroseshadow- _**lol! I'm updating! YAY!**

_Bianca- _**Thanx! I know… robin is soooo hot! Lol! Raven was thinking about the fastest way to heal him, she knew she couldn't heal him with just her powers. And yes… he will bite her… MWAHAHAHA! **

_Arisu- _**Ok, ok… here it is!**

_Shax- _**Thanx! I know! I love vamps! Awww! Thank you soo much!**

_Luvwell- _**OH NO! Don't die! Please! Lol! Here's your update! Thank you!**

**Phew! That was a lot of reviews! But I loved it all! Thank you all soooooo much! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans… hehehehe….**

I woke clinging to a set of hard arms. My eyes fluttered and I sat up. My head felt like it would explode any minute. I groaned as my vision cleared. The arms I awoke to slid around my neck. I was face to face with the boy wonder, shirtless no less. He pulled me to him and I fell against his chest. He slid back against the headboard and we sat there for some time like that, sheets tousled about at our feet.

He stroked my head and I would've been content to stay that way, if he hadn't shown me something better. He pulled me up, my legs wrapped Indian style around his waist and pressed a kiss to my lips. He slowly deepened it and rubbed the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into it even deeper. He moaned and I shivered with pleasure. I closed my eyes and…

"RAVEN? OPEN UP! WE CAN'T FIND ROBIN!" Rang the little green elf's voice through the hall. He pounded on my door. I pulled away sharply. Robin grunted with annoyance and muttered something that sounded like: 'I'll kill that grass stain…' I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door. I opened it just a crack and faced B.B. with a blank face.

"What do you want, Beastboy?" I asked, emotionlessly. His eyebrow went up.

"Robin's not in THERE is he?" He inquired. I froze… What to say? I was sure in hell proud enough to admit that he was in my room… but was that what Robin wanted?

"Hold on B.B., let me check…" I slammed the door in his face and whipped around to see Robin already in front of me. He slid his arms around my waist and pressed me against the door, lowering his mouth to mine. He stopped an inch above my lips.

"I love you." He kissed me quickly on the lips. "I love you." A kiss on the cheek. "I love you." A kiss on the neck. I saw where he was going. I giggled and brought his chin up to my face. He gave me a world renowned cocky grin. I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply then shoved him away. I turned back toward the door and slid it open. I looked at B.B. who, hearing Robin and I, was white as a sheet (which is saying something when you're green).

"Yeah he's in here." I grinned. B.B. gulped and nodded in agreement. He ran down the hall screaming:

"I FOUND ROBIN!"

I turned around, shutting the door and looked at Robin. He burst out laughing, his multicolored eyes filling up with water. I smiled at him.

"I see you're feeling better." I grinned. He stopped laughing and walked back over to me. He pushed a strand of purple hair away from my face.

"Do you realize what you did last night?" He asked sternly. I frowned.

"Of course! Something like that years of practicing and meditation and study. Of course I knew what I was doing!" I practically yelled at him. He looked away, as if saddened by my answer. A single tear slipped away from him. He looked back up to me and his gaze hardened.

"You don't know Raven, because, you don't know what I am, what has happened to me!" He said harshly. My face reddened.

"Maybe I don't know because you won't tell me! Maybe I don't know because you spend all your time beating around the bush instead of just telling me!" I yelled. Robin spun around on me, furious, and grabbed my wrist. He pressed my hand over his chest, where his heart was.

"There Raven! Do you understand what I'm telling you now!" He screamed. My eyes went wide and I backed away from him. I fell to the ground in complete and udder shock of the person standing in front of me. Robin, my Robin, finally, MY ROBIN, had no heartbeat.

**MWAHAHAHA! Next chapter… will be fluff filled as well! BUT you wont see it unless you review soo now! Review! **


	4. Fear?

**MWAHAHAHA! Your reviews were VERY amusing! You guys were worried… can't you trust me? Grrr… don't answer that… just read the chapter… grrr…**

_Blazey- _**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't die:mourns death of very good friend: I'm sorry! I didn't get your review until after I posted the chapter! Thank you!**

_Strixvaria- _**Thanx!**

_Queenie- _**Of course he's a vampire! No! Those stupid rob/star people:hugs: I will NEVER call you a traitor! AHAHAHA! Remember when you were begging me not to delete your reviews… :wipes tear from eye: those were the good ole' days… lol! Just kidding! I love all the advancements I have helped you make! Yeah… rob can be a total jerk sometimes… but he will always be :melts: … well, robin I guess. Lol! Thank you!**

_EvilWhiteRaven- _**Thanks! Hugs! Yay:hugs: YES! I saw birthmark! And I nearly died! I was so happy! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHO MAKE TEEN TITANS! I LOVE YOU! **

_Dark-Magic- _**Thank you:hugs: You are sooo totally welcome! I LOVE your stories! I'm not sure why it's rated R though… but anywayz! Update! YAY! Another star-disser! We will now let you into the club by initiating you with 'the chant'… DWSF! Lol! **

_Rinagurl13- _**Thanks!**

_Dusty- _**What's wrong with Rob being a vampire? AHAHAHA! If you're mental then… I don't even want to try and figure out what I am… Thanks! I looove fluff! Oh and… u thought I forgot didn't you? Well, I didn't… CONTINUE WOUNDS OR YOU WILL PAY!**

_Ollz- _**Huggles! YAY! MORE FLUFF! Omg… well I'm positive you'll like this chapter then…**

_Arein- _**I'm sorry! Yeah… I have always envisioned a vampire bite to be pleasurable, and so that is the way I portray it here. I like vampires too… so I would never look at you like you're crazy… I might even have some siring in here… :grins: if you're really a vamp aficionado, then you'll know what that means! My siring might be different from what you have seen/read… but hey! I think it should be original! Ahaha… I'll probably give it a name in the next chapter… then you won't have to call it that anymore! MWAHAHAHA! Cannot answer those questions… sorry!**

_Corsair- _**Thanks!**

_Shax- _**I cracked up when I read your review… seriously… I did:hugs: You're a reviewer after my own heart! Don't worry shax, I know what I'm doing! I've done quite a bit of research on Raven's history, as well as her father's too! In fact, some of my other fics intertwine a lot of it with my stuff. I know Raven wouldn't fear Robin, even though it may seem like it in the first paragraphs… she just doesn't really know WHAT she's feeling, she's misinterpreting it as fear when really it's… something else. So don't stick your hounds on my heels… just yet… ;) !**

**Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans… or any vampires for that matter… **

Tears filled the vampire's eyes as he approached me. Red tears… blood tears. I think that scared me more than anything else. I slunk away from him, scared out of my wits, but not ready to show it. I grabbed my cloak from the floor and slid it on, hiding my wide eyes and gaping mouth. Robin fell to the floor sobbing. I felt a pang of guilt at my side, I wanted to run to him, kiss all the pain I inflicted upon him away, but at the same time I wanted to flee, screaming my head off. Doing nothing, I stood there, waiting for him to say something. He looked up to me, pain, sorrow, and grief clearly shown in his blue and green eyes.

"Raven…" He whispered. "Don't be afraid of me… Don't leave me alone… Not when I just found you…" Tears started to flow down my cheeks, I braced myself for some explosion, something shattering. Nothing happened. I guessed it was to far away for me to hear. I regained myself and pulled my hood away. I stared down at the boy on the floor. I fell to my knees next to him. My head hung low and I cried for the first time since I was a baby.

I felt Robin reach out hesitantly, not wanting me to recoil from his touch. This only made the tears come harder. My hands, in a world of their own, reached out and grabbed him, pulling him closer and closer, harshly. My arms snaked around his neck and I pulled him down. We shared an embrace neither of us expected, both of us sobbing into each other's necks.

When the tears had slowed, I finally pulled away and looked Robin in the eye. I realized what I was feeling was not fear, but shock, and somewhere mixed in there… sorrow. I pushed away a wet hair from his face and smiled softly at him. He let out a breath of relief and pulled me in another embrace. I gladly accepted him and ran my hands through his black hair; this was the man that had stolen my heart, nothing could ever change that.

**Do you guys know how lucky you are? I was gonna end it here... but i was afraid of Dusty and the gun... **

"**I love you Raven. I love you… I love you…" Those words bounced around in my head in pure ecstasy. Robin repeated them over and over as he held me, each time their effect growing bigger. I wanted him to keep saying them, forever holding me, comforting me, loving me. I suddenly had the urge to whisper back.**

"I love you Robin." I said, plain and simple. I felt him smile against my neck. His body tensed and he jumped away from me. I stared at him. He cringed, then I realized his eyes had both turned an icy grey.

"Shit!" He yelled. My eyebrow lifted as I rose to meet him. I reached out to him, but he batted my hand away. "Raven, don't touch me… please." He cried. I recoiled.

"Robin? What…" I started, then I realized he wasn't listening. His eyes were fixated on a point on my neck. My eyes widened. "Robin…" He grabbed his head. His eyes went back to normal.

"Fuck! Get out Raven!" He yelled. My face was set in stone, I wasn't moving.

"No Robin, I won't go. I won't leave you alone." I grabbed his head and placed it on my neck. "Do it Robin, I trust you." I whispered. The grey in his eyes came back. He grinned slightly and caressed my neck, he bent down and softly licked my skin. Robin started to nibble slightly, not breaking the skin, when he pulled away sharply.

"No Raven. GET OUT NOW! I don't care if you trust me! I don't trust myself!" He screamed. I lifted a hand to his cheek.

"Robin, if anyone is going to get bitten, it should be me. I know more about being a vampire then probably you do yourself. I know how to stop you if you go too far." I lied through my teeth. Robin nodded in agreement, not able to control his hunger any longer, and lowered his mouth to my neck, where I could feel my blood pulsing, ready for his kiss…

**Once again... You are SO lucky! I was gonna end it here too! But i was afraid of Aerin's wrath... **

**His fangs descended into my skin, I felt only a moment's pain, but it was soon replaced with immeasurable pleasure. My thoughts became giddy as Robin applied a bit of suction. I moaned deep and fell against him. He brought me into his arms, never dislocating himself and brought me down with him onto my bed. My fingers, with minds of their own ran up and down his sides, finally finding permanent refuge intertwined in his dark locks.**

My vision blurred, but I didn't care, it all felt so good, so right, I wanted to be his forever, I WANTED him to drain me, anything, but never stopping him in his bloody kiss. But softly, he pulled away. I tried to pull him back, to make him bite me again, but he refused. Instead of biting, he merely kissed away the extra blood on my neck. I groaned in frustration, he chuckled. He sat up, me in his lap, and started to play with my hair. He hiccupped.

"That was damn good blood Raven," he said, slurring his speech a bit. I laughed dryly.

"Y, you're d, d , drunk on my b, blood," I stuttered, my head spinning. Robin, even in his lethargic state, he realized my situation. He got up and pushed me down into the bed.

"I'm drunk, and you're blood deprived," He chuckled. "What a good couple we make…" He headed off towards the bathroom to get me some water, but I was fast asleep when he came back. He laughed and placed the water on the table next to me. Robin crawled into the bed with me and we slept the day away.

**I was also gonna end it here... but i was afraid of Blazey dying again. **

**I awoke to pitch blackness. I groaned to no one in particular. Someone chuckled from a corner of the room.**

"My sleeping beauty awakes… go back to sleep Raven, I haven't kissed you yet." Robin purred. I grinned.

"You can kiss me while I'm awake you know… I think it would be more enjoyable that way…" I teased. Robin chuckled, and suddenly he was at my side. I jumped at the surprise in the dark. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. My hands snaked up his bare chest and around his neck, pulling him in deeper. Robin moaned in pleasure, but pulled away sharply. He pushed a strand of purple hair away from my face.

"Raven, we need to talk." He said sternly. He shoved a cup of water into my hand; that was funny, how had he gotten that? I shook the thought off, it was dark, and maybe I hadn't seen something. "That's exactly what we need to talk about Raven." I flinched, what the hell? Reading minds a new vampire talent or something? Robin chuckled. "Not quite, Raven." I threw a pillow at him.

"Stop that already! I don't do it to you! And you know I could if I wanted to!" I threatened. The overhead light flickered on and I stared at him. He was sitting there the entire time… how did the light… Robin held up his hand… it was encased in a black circle, outlined with white.

**Yay! now that i have no one else to fear... i can end it here! **

**Uggg… sorry if Raven sounds OOC… it will all be explained in the next chapter! So don't flame me telling me that! MWAHAHAHA! Cliffie… once again! RR NOW!**


	5. Bite Me

**MWAHAHAHA! Guess what everyone? I can end this in the next chapter… like I was planning on… or! Last night I had a plot pop into my head for this… so I need to know… do you guys like this enough for me to continue? Or do you want this madness stopped?**

**Warning: This is a vampiristic fluff filled chapter… if you do not like this then… I'm sorry for you. **

_Blazey- _**Awww… sorry I almost made you explode:evil laugh: Thanks. I would never want you to die… :hugs:**

_Dusty- _**I know… my name IS a bitch to write… you can call me raeandrob4eva if ya want or make up some wacky nickname for me. I don't want you to have to keep writing it out! No… it's not from drinking her blood. Oh and your other questions will be answered if you guys want it to continue! I hope you do!**

_DeMoN4EvA__- _**OMG! You keep a monkey in a closet? No wonder it's evil…**

_Rinagurl13- _**lol… you're welcome. Thank you!**

_Shax- _**If you were happy with that chapter… then u'd really like it if I continued. Uggg… your hounds sound… :one growls at me: Uh… beautiful! Hehe**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe__- _**Thanx! I kno! Raeandrob4eva!**

_Ollz- _**I already fear you… :hides: Yup there's even more fluff in this chapter! Blood…………………**

_Blue eyes- _**I know… I had to throw at least some humor in there… lol! Thanks!**

_Parody-of-an-angel- _**UGG! Everyone is scaring me! **

_Corsair- _**Thanks! Lol… AHAHAHA!**

_Aerin- _**Yes… you will hate me for the cliffie on this chapter… sorry! Okay… let me say this for the last time… I DO NOT THINK YOU ARE CREEPY, WEIRD OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT! IF I DID, I WOULD BE CALLING MYSELF THE SAME THINGS! AND I DON'T LIKE TO CALL MYSELF NAMES! Lol! I know! I would love to get bitten, I would LOVE to be a vampire… uggg… now I'm depressed. I have given you a better name for it in this chapter… and once again… I CANNOT ANSWER THOSE QUESTIONS WITHOUT RUINING THE PLOTLINE! But! Thank you for asking them! It reminds me of what I still have to explain ;)! This isn't longer… but it sure is fluffier!**

_Techna- _**Oh no… another person to add to my phobia list… Thank you!**

_Queenie- _**No… I know you don't hate me! You love me:hugs: AHHHH:runs away from the demon crows attacking her: I WAS JUST GIVING HER A HUG! AHHH! YOU GUYS ARE SO TERRITORIAL! Thanxa! **

_Desanera- _**Yup… that's the master plan! MWAHAHAHAHA! I give you some proof of life, leave you hanging by means of a cliffie, then reel in the cash, by means of reviews! Darnit! You've figured out my strategy! (or did I just tell you?) Your welcome! I am a stickler on spelling and grammar! I know it distracts from the flow of the story when something is spelled wrong. thank you for noticing! Yes… Robin is OC because he's undergone a huge change… but there is no excuse for Raven's OCness… :hangs head: I'm sorry… MWAHAHAHA! Yay! I have created dark sensuality! I hope it doesn't go overboard in this chapter… I'm just trying to explain what a vampire's bite does to you… or how pleasurable it is so we can continue on with the story… I really hope it's not too much… will you tell me if it is? Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- OMG! What a surprise! I still do not own teen titans:everyone dies of shock: NOOO:looks around: Where's a good necromancer when you need one? **

I stood gaping… gaping… that was the only word for it… I had no idea how or why this had happened. Robin chuckled and took my hand.

"When you gave me part of your soul to heal me, you didn't know what I was, and because of that your _själge _**(A/N: Robin's talking about the soul giving thingy if you didn't know! Sjalge is just soul-give in Swedish… don't ask me why I picked Swedish… cuz' I don't know)** had some unexpected results." He paused, and then inhaled deeply. "I'm a vampire Raven." He repeated. Seeing the confused look on my face, he drew that I was still confused. He sighed. "I'm undead, and the undead have incomplete souls, souls that make them immortal, flawless." I nodded… I knew this. He continued. "When you gave me part of your soul… it kind of filled up those holes… partially. It wasn't enough to restore my mortality, but it magnified my vampiric abilities that were similar to yours, and gave me ones that I didn't have. It also gave me your faults… As you've seen… pure blood has an… alcohol-like effect on me now." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. His calm-like, sensual state was restored and he continued. "I also have your emotions, true they are not exactly the same… but I share your power now, I share the burden of controlling your emotions, and with both of us working at it, we've done pretty well I think." He grinned mischievously and pulled me up from the bed and onto my feet. I laughed.

"So what else can you do wonder boy?" I smirked. Another grin spread across his face, and he turned my head so he faced my neck. He teasingly nipped and made his way up my neck to my face.

"There are many…homely… talents I posses fair maiden." He purred. An excited chill ran up my spine. Robin seemed to enjoy this and bit down harder, not hard enough to draw blood. A moan escaped my lips and my nails dug into his side. He laughed against my neck and licked the spot where he had bitten me before. The urge to be bitten, inside me had grown so large… I was afraid I could not hold it back. My nails dug harder and I let out a cry.

"ROBIN!" I screamed. He laughed wickedly then let me go. The urge escaped me and I felt dizzy for a moment. I put a hand to my head. "What did you do?" He laughed heartily, and then traced a finger around my jaw line.

"I made you crazy didn't I?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes, men.

"No, you hypnotized me or something…" I snapped. He grinned, and his eyes flashed their steely grey before returning to normal.

"Oh, really?" He said, amused. He leaned down to me and again started to nip at my neck, again the urge returned. He pulled away. I grumbled. He laughed. "I make you crazy." He stated, full of himself. I caved and threw my arms around him.

"You make me crazy," I whispered in his ear.

"Ditto," was his calm reply. We stood that way for a long while until he finally pulled away. "Raven, there is something you need to know…" He started. I finished his sentence, placing in what I **_wanted_** to know.

"What those wounds were from… and exactly how in the hell you became this irresistible guy you are right now?" I grinned. He grinned back and nodded.

"I like the way you talk." He smirked. I plopped down on the bed and stared up at him.

"Well, go ahead… spill." I said, annoyed. He smiled.

"I can't tell you, I have to show you." And with that he grabbed my hand and we were transported to…

**Okay everyone, if you want this to continue beyond the next chapter… then tell me! If you want it to continue then be warned that there will be:**

**A LOT of vampire fluff!**

**A new character!**

**A return of our favorite demon, Trigon.**

**A war in which our two birds get caught up in.**

**Turmoil! And lots of it!**

**So… do you want it to continue? Tell me now or forever hold your peace.**


	6. Lillith

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long… I had it written, but not typed… so I had to type it up… and I made some edits… and boy was it ever fun… lol! And OMFG! I had 21 reviews on that chapter! Can you believe it? 21! Wow… thanks you guys!**

_Raven-bff- _**Yes… everyone does try and scare me… boohoo… I'm sorry I forgot you! IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!**

_Blazey- _**bad things eh? Is this soon enough for them not to happen?**

_Wicked-Witch- _**lol! Yes… I know… im obsessed with cliffies…**

_Hopeless- _**awww! Thank you! Lol… yea… I thought you guys would like that chappie name… thanx for noticing!**

_The Wings of a Raven- _**ERG! Now I don't have a nickname for you:shakes fist: GRR! Now I have to rite it all out! But thank you all the same…**

_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe__- _**Thanks!**

_Blue eyes- _**Thank you! And yea… I kno I might've gone a bit overboard on the last chapter… but I really had to make it clear how much pleasure a vampire bite caused.**

_SED- _**Ummm… well it was kind of a get one, get all package… sorry. But I couldn't just have a story with plain fluff… then it wouldn't be a story.**

_DarkenedAbgel- _**Thanks!**

_Aerin- _**Hello again my friend! Ahahaha! Once again… I cannot answer your questions here… but a few of them will be answered in this chapter… others you'll have to wait for. ;)! And yea I kno good vampromance books… ok… lets see… 'The silver kiss' by Annette Curtis Klause is an amazing… and I mean AMAZING vampire love story! And all the books by Amelia Atwater Rhodes except for Hawksong and Snakecharm are all vampromances, others I will have to sleep onto remember… but read those! They are awesome!**

_Dark-magic- _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH:runs and hides: please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! Lol… yes… there will be much more of that! MWAHAHAHA!**

_DeMoN4EvA- _**Yes… I must agree with you there… you are weird… but that's ok, cuz so am i! **

_Ramandeep- _**awwww! Thank you so much!**

_Dusty- _**lol ahahaha! Your review cracked me up… glad you liked the title! And yea! I love that nickname! Call me that! YAY! Oh… and can I use that part?**

_Rinagur13l- _**Thank you! Whoo! Dancing!**

_Queenie- _**I'm sorry! He's back is in temporarily dormant… uggg stupid writers block! Rob/rae oneshot! WHERE IS IT! I WANT IT! GIVE IT TO ME NOW! GRRRRRRRRR!**

_Jemerik- _**Hey! You sound familiar? Didn't I like review every one of your chapters… or is that someone else… THANK YOU! I'm Irish too… and Scottish… yup. I really hope you like my new character… I personally think she rocks…**

_Crying in the dark- _**YAY! You have been converted! Oh yea! Thank you!**

_Since you've been gone- _**Thank you!**

_Ginny-cry- _**AHAHAHA! I cracked up when I read your review… ahahaha! I probably won't write a lemon… but I might get close to it… I dunno… well see!**

_Shax- _**awww so sweet… thank you! Ahahaha! Phobia of OC's eh? I think you'll like my new character… well… at least I hope you will. **

**a/n: I AM SORRY FOR FORGETTING RAVEN-BFF's REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- Nope… I still do not own teen titans! BUT! I do own Lillith! And this plotline!**

**_Recap:_**

"I can't tell you, I have to show you." And with that he grabbed my hand and we were transported to…

**_Recap end._**

a room submerged in pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. I desperately reached out for Robin, only to remember he still was holding my hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and a wave of tranquility came over me. It was nice having someone so calm helping control my emotions.

"It's okay little one, nothing will harm you here." said a sultry female voice from somewhere else in the room. It was so calm… so beautiful. "Well, well, it seems my little birds have flown home after all." She cooed softly. Suddenly, the room was lit up in warm welcoming light. I got a better look at my surroundings.

The floors, walls, and window curtains were all black, but all the furniture, a few tables, a canopy bed, a sofa and a rug were all completely white. All furniture was done in an antique gothic style, there was not a single piece of electronics in the room. The light came from torches inlayed in the walls, but they glowed an unreal white. I loved it.

The mysterious woman crept up behind me and ran a hand through my hair. I was surprised, but once again, all fear escaped me at the sound of her voice.

"My dear Raven, it seems Robin's mission was a success!" She came around from behind me, and I set eyes on the most beautiful creature in the universe.

Two maroon eyes lingered on me as my eyes traveled down her body. Wavy, midnight hair cascaded down to the small of her back and creamy white skin complemented it. A weave of black and maroon silk ties encircled her waist and connected over her chest in an X and at the shoulders. Under the ties she wore a simple V neck long sleeve shirt, with open hems at the wrist, so it looked like they flowered out. It was a color I had never seen before, but the best I can compare it to is the color of a dying rose. Her skirt brought all three colors of her torso together and it shimmered in the eerie firelight. Her beauty was unreal. She smiled at me, and I wanted nothing more than to see that smile again.

"I, I, Where are we? Who are you?" I struggled for the words after I ripped my gaze away from the lady. She grinned, flashing a set of gleaming fangs. I watched her in fascination, as she walked over to Robin, who now stood a few feet away from me, and toyed with his hair, much taller than him. Robin closed his eyes and fell back against her. I felt something grow in the pit of my stomach… something that felt like… jealousy? The woman snapped her head back up to me and grinned. She stopped playing with Robin's hair and walked over to me. She bent down and cupped my face in her hands. She rubbed my cheek with her thumb, which felt as soft as those silk ties around her waist. She looked me in the eye.

"You have already begun my darling, you are sure you are not one of us?" She asked me. My eyes widened… me… a vampire? I was pretty far up on the 'going to hell' list as it already was, me being half demon and all… but I was pretty sure I was not a vampire, damned for all eternity. Or so the books I've read say. I shook my head slightly in a 'no'. The woman let me go and stood back up to her full height. "No matter." She cleared her throat. "I am Lillith, and this… is my humble abode…" She bowed deep. "Welcome, Raven." She purred. I nodded in thanks.

"But why am I here?" I asked.

"You are here to help me, to fight with me, to join my arms." She stated proudly. My eyes widened, not what I was expecting. Lillith stepped towards me again. "I see you are confused. Let me start from the beginning:

I am the commander-in-chief of the greatest army in the world, the legion of vampires. You see, vampires are usually loners, staying away from others of our kind, but we are all connected under our queen. And now… these recent events have forced her to call on the oldest and most powerful vampires and to sire the most powerful mortals known to our world." She sighed. "Dare I say it, we are the only force even close to having the power to prevent the destruction of the mortals, but our queen now has reason to believe it's not enough."

"Okay… but why do you need me? I mean… yeah I don't want the human race to be annihilated… but what can I do?" I repeated. Lillith sighed.

"The queen has looked into the future and has seen that you would be the downfall of Trigon, the downfall of your father."

"What does any of this have to do with my father?" Then it hit me. "Trigon's the one you're fighting." Lillith nodded.

"His army of demons has been attacking our vampires. They have been injuring our strongest ones, making them unable to fight when his armies attack the portals," She nodded towards Robin. "It seems you have healed one, but there are still countless others." She looked back to me. "You are our last hope Raven." My jaw dropped.

"No… you see, I cannot be the one to save the humans, I am set to destroy this entire world! When the time comes, I will be a walking portal for my father… there is no way I could defeat him. He's full demon! I'm only a bastard child, I will never come near to possessing the amount of power he does! Plus, I'm not a vampire… I will die! How could I save anyone if I die myself in the process!" I yelled. Lillith grinned, flashing her pearly white fangs.

"My dear, Trigon will be released into this world, that is inevitable. So, you should embrace this fact, and let yourself be free. He will come, and you will be ready to fight him. Robin will give you all the power necessary." She purred. My brow furrowed. Robin grabbed my waist and pulled me over. His unmasked eyes were filled with something I could only place as sorrow.

"Robin…" I pleaded. "What are you doing?" Robin pulled a bird-a-rang from his belt. The wings extended and the razor edges glistened. My breath caught in my throat. "Rob…" My sentence was cut short by the blade being pulled sharply across the tender skin of my wrist. I screamed as I saw my life being drained from me.

Robin quickly pulled the blade across his own wrist and shoved it to my mouth. I drew in a sharp breath in surprise, and instead of bringing in air, like I had intended to, I sucked down a thick, sweet liquid. It coated the inside of my mouth and drank it down greedily. I pushed Robin's wrist closer to my mouth, loving the taste.

The wound on my wrist had stopped hurting, in fact it was causing me extreme pleasure, Robin had put it up to his mouth and begun to drink from it. We were lost in the blood, in the sensation, when two cold hands pried our mouths away. I fell forwards, dizzy. Robin caught me. I struggled to clear the black spots from my eyes, but it was hopeless, I fell asleep against his chest.

**What did Robin do to Raven you ask? MWAHAHAHA! If you can't guess it… im not telling you! You'll just have to wait! RandR and I'll post faster!**


	7. Awaken

**THIS CHAPTER IS A PRESENT FOR QUEEN-OF-AZARATH!**

**Okay guys… let me warn you here… Raven is WAY WAY WAY OOC in this chapter… don't worry… this all has a meaning! The characters you know are no more… they are totally different people… well just Robin and Raven… Star, Cy, and B.B. are still the same… as this chapter will make clear… but Raven and Robin have just undergone the biggest change in their lives… echm, excuse me… their UNlives… They still have remnants of their old selves, but they have become more witty, charming, and downright sexy. They have changed into what I think they would be as vampires. And remember… Raven can express emotion… and she's not used to it… so she will be acting very strange… it's just what I think she would feel like put in this situation… it's tough to explain… but I hope I've sorted things out for you guys! Oh… and Raven is being encouraged by Lillith to express emotion… to let it all out… to let her father out… all right… everyone caught up?**

**Wait… one more thing… no, I have never seen Underworld… though I've heard nothing but good things from you guys about them, and no, I haven't read the Anne Rice vampire chronicles, but once again… I've heard nothing but good things about them from you guys… so I might have to pick them up!**

_TheRavenFlysby_- **thanks! I've never seen Underworld, but it sounds awesome!**

_Insanity for Dummies- _**Hello again my good friend:hugs! You're gonna paint a picture for me! YAYness! Lol, yea you did sound kinda… weird… lol! I'm glad it's making sense!**

_Wings- _**I did… sorry hon! But they're not really an army… so you can still use it! Virtual cookies for you! I was glad someone figured out that little easter egg I hid in her name… but actually, Lillith is a type of vampire, but the Lillith in this story is based off another Lillith in vampire history… do you know who?**

_Kami's right hand girl- _**Umm… don't know what Darren shan is, but yea… she is a vampire…**

_Aerin- _**Cookie for you! Yes, he is siring Raven! I don't know, I've never read Anne Rice, but my way is similar to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' way. Found any of those books yet?**

_Dark-Magic- _**oh god… don't kill me please!**

_Ginny-cry- _**Yup and thank you!**

_Queenie- _**Umm… which description? AWWWWWWWWW:hugs: Poor you! You are so not a traitor, you just have an open mind! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! (see my present?) **

_Catherine- _**Thank you!**

_Ah-choo- _**Thanks… yea… I know they're short… but I try and update fast!**

_Chica- _**Hey… im just gonna call you chica from now on cuz your name is a pain to write! (no offence) Never read Anne Rice... but cool and thank you!**

_Darkofthenight- _**Thanks!**

_Crying In The Dark- _**AAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOT THE HAMSTERS! ANYTHING BUT THE HAMSTERS!**

_Blue-eyes- _**lol… thanks!**

_Blazey- _**So… I'm not cool… that's just the way I am! Lol… hope this one's not as big of a cliffie!**

_Krysta Short- _**lol thank you!**

_Strixvaria- _**AWW! You are so sweet! Thank you!**

_Raven-bff- _**I know you love me… everyone does! Lol Thanks… okay… now im confused… I thought a lemon was a… echm… sex scene. Is it not? Am I clueless? Grr… I have the feeling I am…..**

_Corsair- _**lol!**

_Tecna- _**Thanks!**

_DeMoN4EvA- _**lol! Ahahah! Thanks!**

_kuroyafirenight__- _**Thanks!**

_Lessa-13-2004- _**Thank you… the other titans… who care about them? Lol… jk… they're in this chapter don't worry!**

_Shax-_** oh yayness… my favorite reviewer! Yes I know Raven's ooc, but there is a reason behind my madness… its just hard to see at the moment! Never seen Underworld, so I have a feeling my fic will be very different… Lillith is a strange one I have to admit… she has a lot of secrets… they wont all be revealed in this fic… but there is a strange twist to her part in this story… MWAHAHA**

_Rinagurl13- _**OMG thank you!**

_Nightlark- _**Aww thanks! Yea I know! I love vampire fluff too! Yeah the story I reviewed was brilliant… I hope I told you that in the review!**

_Jemerik- _**Thank you! I'm glad you liked Lillith, she will be a regular occurrence!**

**Disclaimer- I still do not own teen titans!**

I woke up warm and cozy in my own bed, tightly tucked into my black and purple sheets. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands and yawned. Memories of last night flooded back to me. I blinked away the remnants of sleep from my eyes and looked around my room.

It was all normal, no evidence anything had happened at all, truthfully, I didn't know what I was looking for. At that particular time, I don't think I would have been at all surprised if the theatre masks sculpture started reciting Czechoslovakian opera. I was so confused… had last night been a dream? Was all that some weird figment of my wild imagination?

I stared down at the wrist Robin had supposedly slashed the night before. It was the same ashen grey it had always been, no angry scab… not even a pale scar. Nothing had happened. I fell back against my headboard and sighed. Most of me was jumping for joy that nothing had happened, but there was one part… the part that ached for Robin's arms around me again, as they had been so many times last night… I mean… in my dream.

I shook my sorrow off and headed into my private bathroom; I stripped and hopped into the shower without stopping once to look at my reflection. The hot water burned my skin and I jumped back in pain, I hissed instinctively at the water and spun the cold tap. Droplets of ice cascaded over my skin. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling, it was much more refreshing then the hot water I usually bathed with.

After washing and rinsing, hair and body, I stepped out of the shower and pulled on the black robe that dangled on a hook on the door. I shook my hair out then turned to the mirror. I screamed at what I saw… which was nothing. I reached out and touched my face, as if to check it was still there. Cold skin met my fingers. I gulped, and then reached out to touch the clouded mirror. I wiped away the condensation and still, I saw nothing.

"Scary, isn't it?" said a sultry voice from the doorway. I jumped around to see Lillith, leaning up against the doorjam. She came over behind me and ran her hands through my wet hair. Immediately, a wave of calm came over me. I leaned back up against her and she petted my head. "I was scared the first time I saw it too, or actually, the first time I didn't see it. But you will get used to it." She cooed. I nodded in agreement. "That's my girl. Now, I want Robin to be the one to explain things to you, but when he's done, you come straight to me darling." She commanded. I nodded my head. She spun me around so I faced her. "I have a present for you, or rather; Robin has a present for you." She withdrew from somewhere behind her two silk ties, exactly like hers except they were black and a blue matching my cloak. She handed them to me and kissed my forehead. "Fly true my little bird, I will do everything within my power to protect you on your journey." She whispered. With that, she dissolved into a cloud of black mist and left me pondering her cryptic message.

I drew in a slow breath, knowing full well I didn't need to. I dressed quickly and tied the black and blue ties around my waist in an interweaving pattern. I threw on my cloak and headed out into the common room, looking for the other bird in the tower.

As I walked into the room, I could feel the difference in atmosphere. It was tense and gloomy. The windows had all been covered and I made a mental note to thank Robin later. To an outsider, all would have looked well, but I knew better. B.B. and Cy were quiet in their racing game, and Starfire had a sad look on her face as she mixed something purple in a bowl. It pained me to see her that way and I walked silently over to her. As I came up behind her, I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Star… watcha makin'?" I asked, then flinched fearing the answer. Starfire's face brightened right up.

"Raven!" She squealed and caught me in a literally bone crushing hug. The boys' heads all snapped around at Starfire's interjection. Grins broke out on B.B. and Cy's faces as they deserted the game and huddled around me. They peeled Starfire off and situated her back in front of her cooking. She readily began cooking again seeing as her best friend was now here to torture… whoops I mean… taste her creations. Robin moved out from behind the counter and I got a good look at him, the new him, he had done away with the brightly colored costume and donned on a darker, sexier uniform. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

His hair was the same jet black spiky do as it always was, same mask, but he wore a simple black form fitting suit with a blue bird on the chest. Around his waist he wore the same ties I did. He grinned at me and I licked my lips to see him squirm. His grin just got wider and he turned back to cleaning his bird-a-rangs, which were now blue and black. Beastboy seemed to have caught this last action and his jaw dropped. My eyebrow lifted.

"Catching flies?" I asked coldly. He gulped and shook his head then ran off supposedly to fix a tofu hotdog. Cyborg rubbed the metal part of his head.

"I wonder what his problem is…" He murmured. I grinned.

"Yeah… I wonder." I chuckled. Cyborg's eye widened. He pointed at me.

"Hey! You smiled AND laughed!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"So?" I asked, annoyed. Cyborg recoiled.

"Whoa… I was just… I…. um… sorry?" He stuttered. Robin laughed, he had snuck up behind us.

"Don't worry about it Cy, she's a little… emotional at the moment," with this he winked at Cyborg. Cyborg frowned.

"Huh… oh… oooooooooooooohh!" He finally realized what Robin was hinting at. Cyborg looked back at me.

"Sorry Rae, I didn't know it was THAT." He stated. My eyes narrowed.

"It's not…" I started. Robin slapped a gloved hand over my mouth. He looked back at Cyborg.

"I'm just gonna go talk her through this ok…" then he whispered. "She's REAL touchy about… feminine issues…" My eyes widened and I bit down on his hand. He yelped and withdrew it from my mouth. I gave him a death glare. I turned back to Cyborg.

"Look, I'm not having my…" My sentence was cut short as Robin grabbed my waist and hauled me out of the common room. He dropped me harshly in the hall. Pain spread through my rear end and I rubbed it. "Ouch! What the fuck was that for boy blunder!" His mask narrowed.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" he hissed.

"Where do you get off telling other people my intimate details? And when they're not even true!" I spat back hotly. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You just don't get it do you! If our plan is revealed, millions upon millions of innocent people will die, because of your little incident back there; our whole plan is in jeopardy!" He yelled. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall, my eyebrows raised.

"Really, how so? Do you not even trust your own teammates?" I hissed. Robin's face reddened in anger and he grabbed my arm roughly.

"It's not a matter of trust, I would gladly put my life in any of their hands! This is not about trust Raven, this is about manipulation, this is about torture, this is about the pain and absolute terror they would go through if they knew anything about us, about Trigon, about our plan! I will not have them harmed for the sake of a loose tongue!" His eyes traveled down my arm to where his grip was tightening. He immediately let go. "Raven…," He sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I am doing…" His body fell limp against the wall I occupied and he let out a sob. "I'm just so damn _scared_." I watched as tears dripped down from his mask. "I don't want anyone to be hurt, I don't want you to be hurt. But somewhere deep down, I know I can't have everything I want. And I know, somehow, that I'm going to lose something very dear to my heart, Raven." He looked up and into my eyes. I felt tears rising up in my own orbs and I flung my arms around the boy wonder.

"Robin… I love you, and love is something you never lose… ever." I whispered. "Even if I leave this world, I will always be with you." I inwardly flinched at how cliché these words sounded, but I hoped they would comfort him. "'We have a bond, remember?'" I mocked. Robin chuckled lightly, he pushed away a chunk of my new black highlight away from my face.

"Yeah." He agreed. His masked eyes seemed to search my face, and then he sighed. "I don't deserve you Raven." He stated. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Who deserves me more than you? Hmm?" I probed. A cocky grin spread across his face.

"You've met him once or twice…" He hinted. My eyebrow rose.

"Really?" I droned. Robin nodded.

"Yeah… he used to be a circus performer actually…" He said softly. "His parents were killed during a trapeze accident…" He added. My eyes shot up, I saw where he was going.

"So much pain for such a young age, do you know where I might find him? Maybe I could help lift the burden off his shoulders." I purred. Robin smiled faintly, then the smile was replaced with a look of sheer hate.

"He's dead." He spat. I shook my head.

"I don't think so Robin, I think he's very much alive." I said softly. Robin shook his head.

"He's dead Raven, he died a few months ago, drained of his life blood, only to have it replaced with that of a… monster, he died that day, now only an empty shell of a person inflicts pain on those he loves. He is dead." He whispered. My eyes narrowed.

"Blood of a monster! How can you say such things Robin! You are here, with me! You talk of love, love for me! How can you feel these things and be empty Robin!" I grabbed his hands. "I feel love, hate, anger, I am emotional… aren't these all signs to life? I am more alive now then I have ever been! Just because you don't draw breath doesn't mean you are dead. There are more important elements of life: the mind, the soul. With these, you can truly live. Does it matter if you breathe? Does it matter if your heart beats? If you can feel the summer breeze on your face, if you can feel my hands through your hair, if you can feel... you are alive in any way that matters, don't ever think otherwise." I explained with passion. Robin's masked eyes met mine and he nodded solemnly.

"You are right Raven. I have everything I need right here." He stated. I started to lead him out to the roof.

"Now tell me everything about this war I need to win." I grinned. Robin nodded and put his arm around my waist as we walked.

"It is a rather long story…" He started. I threw back my head and laughed.

"Who cares about time when we have all eternity?"

**Alright… that's good enough for now I think… I am terribly sorry this took so long. But I have completely re-written all the chapters after this because I thought it was bad writing, so… I'm posting them as soon as I edit them! RR peepz!**


	8. Explanations

**Alright! Pay very close attention to this chapter… a lot of things explained… and a lot of OCness… but hey… give me a break… I know it's very short, but there's a lot of info in it, so be sure u get it all…**

_Crying in the Dark- _**Thanks… hides please… no…. no hamsters!**

_Chica- _**lol, yea… sorry this took so long…**

_Dusty- _**im glad you like where I put the quote… thank you for letting me use it!**

_Wings- _**here… I'll give you a hint to who Lillith is… its very ironic that she is fighting AGAINST the demons… lol… is that enough?**

_Fire vixon- _**Thanks!**

_Aerin- _**u HAVE to read midnight predator… that one was her best vamp book! This is a very explanation-y chapter, I hope it answers some of your questions.**

_Lessa-13-2004- _**Thanks… there's a little more about the war here.**

_Dark-Magic- _**lol, thanks!**

_Febreese- _**Yes, I know shes OC, im very sorry!**

_Amber Myst- _** I LOVE SCARLET EMBRACE!** **Lol, thank you so much! But I know I will never be as good as darkmoonknight, my stories are really unorganized and bleh, lol. Thank you for the compliments tho. No, ive never read those, but I will! Lol, its no problem, I love reviews that ramble!**

_DeMoN4EvA- _**Glad u did well on the math test! Lol**

_Ginny-cry- _**thanks!**

_Queenie- _**lol, ur reviews always make me laugh!**

_Jemerik- _**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not barney anything but him please please please!**

_Strixvaria- _**lol, cool and thanks!**

_KnightingGale- _**aww! Thanks, but im really not that good. **

_Blue eyes- _**lol, yea… sorry bout the cliffies… im sorry to say this one is a big one too**

_Blazey- _**yes… I kno… oocness… sorry! **

_Raven-bff- _**lol, I'll try not to ok?**

_Blow-you-away- _**cool! Thanks!**

_YoukaiTenshi- _**lol, thanks… and robin's siring is explained a little bit here…**

_Chickiidoo- _**thanks! Yea just put it on the C2! Im a staff person… thingy… lol**

_Liddlemagic- _**lol! So cool! Lol… ahahahaha he bites hard… lol :hugs: lots of luv! Yay! Im on ur faves:dances: **

**Disclaimer- No me owney teen titans!**

I sat down on the roof next to Robin, I was pretty sure there was a lot of explaining to do. Robin sighed.

"If it was my choice Raven, none of this would've happened, but as it is, it is not. The lives of thousands of people are in jeopardy, and our Queen decided it was for the best. We are all humble to her wishes." He stated.

"But why does this 'Queen' need _us_? Why are we chosen and not someone else more powerful or influential than two teens?" I asked.

"Because you are the dow…" He started. I threw my hands up.

"Yes, yes I know I'm supposed to be the downfall of Trigon! But he's my _father_ Robin! We're blood bond! He will be able to call on me anytime, anyplace, and I will be forced to fight along with him. Demon ties are very strong…" I said, exasperated. Robin turned and his face was expressionless.

"But you forget, we are also blood bond. I _made_ you into what you are, I have just as much power over you as Trigon." He stated. My eyes widened.

"Why you Robin? Why were you given the task of my protector? I seems like a lot of work for such a new vampire, I mean… your not that much older than me. Why doesn't the Queen do it?" I asked.

"Well first of all, since I was sired by the Queen herself, for this very purpose, I am as powerful as any vampire a hundred times my age. And I was picked because your emotions are controlled by emotion." He stated.

"So?"

"So… It seems the Queen realized we had specific emotions for each other. The strongest one in fact, the only one that can stop Trigon's rage. She chose me to sire you because with my blood flowing through your veins, it will be much easier to build up that emotion whenever you need it and resist the pull of Trigon. _We_ are bound by blood and by soul Raven, Trigon will _not_ come between us."

"Right… so we are both half-demon-vampires then, eh?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, since you gave me part of your half-demon soul, and my soul was incomplete at the time, I gained everything you had, and since I am a vampire, it increased my mental abilities that I already had. Same goes for you, except reversed of course." He said calmly. I laughed coldly.

"So, you're my sire, soul bond, and soul mate? Father, brother, boyfriend?" Robin recoiled in disgust.

"Well… I wouldn't put it exactly _that_ way, but yeah… something like that. But we are _no_ way related mortally, I can assure you." He smirked. I grinned back.

"That's a relief." I placed my head on his shoulder. "Now that's sorted out, what about this war? What's the story behind that?" Robin drew in a deep breath.

"There have always been tensions between the two kingdoms, mortal and demon. But now, Trigon is getting impatient, he wants the mortal world, and he wants it now. He wasn't planning on the vampires, or he at least didn't think we were organized. We cannot defeat him alone, but we can hold him off, he needs you to defeat us, and we need you to defeat him. Luckily, the Queen got to you first." I interrupted him.

"Who exactly is this Queen? And how does she know all these things?" I asked.

"The Queen is the oldest vampire in the history of our world. She is also the strongest. It's said that she was created by the Egyptian god Wepwawet, god of war and the funerary cult, as a companion. She was dark, brooding, and passionate. He fell deeply in love with her. But unfortunately, so did Anubis, the god of the dead. They fought bitterly for the dark princess and finally ended up cursing her, trying to keep the other from claiming her. Wepwawet made her immortal and gave her ageless beauty so she would never step foot in Anubis' realm. But when Anubis heard this, he stopped her heart, freezing her in between life and death. Seeing what they had done, the two gods wept for her, but came upon an idea. They poured blood from a crocodile down her throat and she lived, dead at the same time, her heart never beating, but her veins pumping another's blood. Ashamed at their actions, the gods granted her all the power they had, and told her she had to keep drinking other's blood to stay functional. She is said to have adapted the teeth and cold blood of the crocodile that kept her alive." He finished.

"Enthralling story love… but it still doesn't answer my question. How does she know all these things?" I purred, not realizing how vampiristic I sounded. Robin smiled and started running his fingers through my hair.

"No one knows, the Queen is one big mystery. You two are more similar than you know." He smirked. I nodded in agreement.

"One last question…" Robin sighed and looked up.

"Yes?"

"What are these?" I pointed at the ties at my waist. Robin smiled when he saw I had worn them. He nuzzled my neck in to show his appreciation.

"The Queen made 100 children, and gave them each their own title, colors, and right to a line. Those ties are the colors of my line, I am the hundredth child. The blue tie signifies that our line is a caeruleus regina, that's a vampire title, it means we're sort of royalty, the Queen's right hand. The black tie is my represents my vampire name, aquilus regulus." He smiled proudly. **(A/N: caeruleus regina is Latin for 'blue queen' and aquilus regulus is Latin for 'dark prince')**

"Do I have a vampire name?" I asked. Robin nodded.

"Yes, but I don't know it… the Queen will name you," He stated.

"So… when do I meet this Queen?" I inquired. Robin looked at me, confusion clear on his face.

"You already have…" He started.

"No, I haven't… I mean the only vampires I have met are you and…" Then it hit me… Robin finished.

"Lillith."


	9. Named

**HUG ME NOW! Lol, j/k but here I am with my update!dances! It's not as long or as good as the original… but hey, I do what I can…**

_Dusty- _**lol, u r definitely not bothering me, let's see If I can answer some of those questions tho… MWAHAHAHA…. Echm… sorry, don't know what that was for, this idea was a dream, like everything else I've written, lol, yea, this will be quite long I think, robin's wearing the Nightwing costume, demon missions are spread out, there are A LOT of vampires you know, so they don't have to fight non-stop, and yea, biting raven was all a big plan created by Lillith, to 'save the world' from trigon. The change of heart came from seeing the differences in raven, he knew she didn't normally act this way and he realized he had done that to her. Are we all clear now? Hehehe**

_Rinagurl13- _**u get to kno rae's name in this chappie, YAY!**

_Darkmagic- _**lol, yes, I made that up, except the gods, those are real, but the little story, yup that was all mine. I know, I love mythology too! Lol, glad you liked it**

_Aerin- _**lol, no, you don't have to read them all in order, I did, but u don't, they all do entertwine, but the story is always changing. Yea, DIMV is betta than ITFOTN but truthfully, her books just keep getting better. Lol, VAMPFLUFF YAYAYAYAYAY! Lol I luv history too**

_Queenie- _**I don't care if u use my name, the wings of a raven does, so I don't care hehehe! Thank you! Glad you liked! And yes, I did make that up lol, I am DAMN good, lol YAY! Latin, I luv latin, I don't know anything about it either, I just use a translator… ehehehe, lol, once again u crack me up**

_Raven-bff- _**That Egyptian myth is all mine baby! MWA! Thanks! Glad u liked!**

_Shax- _**WHOA! CALM THAT TEMPER! I by no means meant this as sexist ok? I am like, the most liberal feministic girl you'll meet! No way can robin make her do things ok! I just meant that he has as powerful family bond with her as her father does. It's a mystical demon thingy I made up, no way did I mean anything like THAT! Anywho, I am so into Egyptology too! Yay! Im glad someone actually understood that whole thing! Lol, sorry bout ur mum, hope its betta now…**

_Demonafrit- _**lol, I have read scarlet embrace, and it is totally fantastic! Lol… I guess… they are… in a roundabout way… similar… !has kno idea wat u could mean! Lol, raven has the same as robin, becuz they're in the same line, lol. And youll just have to wait for that other thing…. Hehehehe…. Oh, I use the University of Notre Dame's latin translator. And as for longer chapters… I dunno…**

_Strixvaria- _**I use the University of Notre Dame's latin translator… lol**

_KidFlashisHot- _**OMG! OMG! Its really you!dances around like a maniacal fan girl! Echm… sorry… I just love your stories and can't believe you reviewed MINE! I AM SO HAPPY!**

_Liddlemagic- _**can someone say sugar high! Lol, j/k, I got a total kick out of your review! Thanks!**

_Starfirefowl- _**hey! You have like… read all my stories now haven't you? Wow! YOU GET A HUG! You are a rob/star fan and you haven't like totally flamed me! Do you know how happy this makes me!tears up! **

**Everyone else- thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ALL GET HUGS FROM ME! YAY!**

**And a special shout-out to those of you who were sympathetic with me about the virus, all I have to say is… I LOVE YOU! Echm… anyway…**

**Disclaimer- I own Lillith and… wait… that's it… I seriously do not own teen titans… ok? STOP YELLING!**

I blinked, astonished. I should have realized this before now, Lillith's commanding aura, her motherly tones. I fell back against Robin's chest, still shocked. His hands found my hips and began massaging them lightly. This yanked me from my thoughts. I jumped up and sent an annoyed look to the vampire still on the ground. "How can you just sit there, _knowing_ that the fate of the mortal race is resting on our shoulders! How can you sit there, calm and cool as ice!" I hissed. He grinned and stood up, taking me in his arms again. His mouth brushed against my neck, and I could feel his smooth, cold fangs underneath his lips. I shivered, despite the boiling rage inside me.

"Correction:" He whispered, mouth at my ear. "The fate of the mortal race rests on _your_ shoulders." He pulled away and cracked a grin. "I'm just here for moral support, literally." I rolled my eyes and shoved him away, scanning the rooftop for something to throw at him, but finding nothing that wouldn't cause permanent damage, I huffed and walked to the edge of the roof. Robin chuckled behind me, and suddenly, without a sound, he was at my back, his arms wrapped around my waist again. I almost jumped, but his hands held me in place. His mouth found my ear again. "Oh come on… you know you love me," He teased. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"You wish," I laughed. He grinned and his hands slid up my body to my crossed arms.

"Ouch, that hurt Rae. My ego has been dented," He chuckled as he uncrossed them and spun me around. I narrowed my eyes mischievously and he leaned in. When his mouth was a few centimeters away, I pushed him square on the chest, taking him by surprise and landing him on his butt.

"Good," I laughed. "Bout' time someone wiped that cocky grin off your face!" He chuckled a bit.

"She's right you know," Said the velvety voice I had come to know so well. I spun around and met the crimson gaze of the taller woman. She smiled down on me and ran her fingers through my hair. Then her gaze turned to Robin. "Has she been briefed?" She asked him. Robin shrugged.

"She knows as much as I do," He stated. Lillith nodded. Lillith turned back to me.

"I ask you now to leave your sire and join me in training for our mission, he will no doubt join us later, do you accept?" She asked me calmly. My eyes widened and I blinked in surprise. Why was she asking me for permission? "It's proper etiquette to ask permission from one before risking their life," Lillith responded to my thoughts. There was a hidden message in her words, one I picked out clear as rain. _If you come with me, there's a good chance you won't come back. You don't have to go. _ I hesitated not a moment longer.

"Of course," I replied. Robin smiled at me proudly. Lillith flicked him a small smile in content. She took my hand and a welcoming darkness surrounded me. When my eyes opened again, we were on top of a deserted parking garage. My eyebrow quirked at the strange environment, Lillith chuckled at my apprehension.

"What? Were you expecting a moonlit clearing covered with dew?" She asked, amused. My face reddened and I looked away.

"Well… I… uh…" I stumbled. Lillith threw her head back and laughed.

"This is much better suited to the cause, Raven." She stated. I nodded in agreement, though not fully understanding what the cause was. Lillith chuckled again and unclasped the thick cloak she was wearing, placing it gingerly on the edge of the garage. I followed her example, shedding my dark blue cloak. Lillith's dark hair spilled out around her shoulders and she wore a simple maroon tank with black pants. She grinned and took a strange battle stance. She motioned to me. "Let's see what you've got without your powers," She dared.

I grinned and took an awkward stance of my own. Lillith shot a punch, obviously trying to miss me. I flipped backward, landing squarely on the balls of my feet, my fingers touching the pavement. She grinned and ran at me, throwing rapid punches, too fast for any human, but surprisingly, I was able to block them all. When she hesitated a moment, I grabbed her wrist and twisted, making her body oblige to my will. My hand shot out and grabbed her side, flipping her. She yelped in surprise, but landed gracefully on her feet. She threw me an amazed look. I shrugged and grinned.

"I guess I picked up a few things from Robin," I laughed. She nodded.

"Good, one less thing for me to teach you. But know this Raven," She warned, her tone turning serious again. "Magic and brawn alone will not win you this war." My eyebrow lifted.

"But what else do I have?" I asked. Lillith tapped her temple.

"Your mind, Raven, that is your most powerful weapon. A demon's tactics, though powerful and deadly, are always the same. You must be creative and inventive if you wish to defeat your father; you must exploit his every weakness. As few as they may be, you have the power to destroy him with them." She explained.

"What exactly are his weaknesses? Besides the fact that he has no creativity?" I asked.

"A demon cannot love, all it can feel is hate and rage. If you can find a way to fuel yourself on love, then your power will be greater then his. Also, when a member of his clan, more specifically, you, resists his call, his power is weakened to a great extent. You must resist him Raven; he will taunt you with your heart's desires, but know that there is no truth in anything he says." Lillith warned. I nodded, wondering faintly what my heart's desire was… Lillith cleared her throat, rousing me from my thoughts. "Our first mission is in one week, it is an ambush on an Incubi camp, be ready." She said quickly, making way for her cloak. I reached a hand out to her.

"Robin said you would name me," I stated softly. Lillith's red glare met my purple one.

"Yes… I had almost forgotten," She said softly. She took my chin in her hand and her eyes searched my face. "Aquilus of course, that is the mark of your line…" She muttered to herself. "And your display tonight… quite a fighter…" She grinned and pulled away, thrusting a fist in the air. "I've got it!" She leaned in and whispered. "Aquilus Ales Alitis Virago, dark winged heroine,"

**Yes it's short, but at least I updated, so rejoice, get bitten by hot vampires and review!**


	10. Veridian

**Hey guys! I've moved three times since I last wrote so... I'm sorry, just been busy! I'm glad so many of you like this story though!(specifically UPDATE YOU $$, the profanity was verymoving, sadly i updated this fic first. Never give up though!)Anywho... Another new species in this chapter yay.**

Lillith disappeared as fast as she had approached me, gone in a wisp of grey smoke. Now that she was gone, I allowed my self to rub my side. Lillith had broken one of my ribs in our sparring, but my vampiric and demon magic working together had managed to mend the wound quickly enough. Now all that was left was a dull ache because of the abrupt healing.

I picked up my cloak, swinging it over my shoulders and clasping it with my blood red gem. _Blood._ The word reverberated through my head, sending spasms down my spine. Robin's original offering still pulled itself through my dead veins, feeding my muscles, but the stuff was diluted with his vampiric aura and I was finally aware of the sluggish hunger creeping through me. It wasn't overwhelming, but the prospect of what it could become, what I could become if it wasn't satiated soon, darkened my mood.

"My lady," a honey smooth voice recited. I jumped, turning around slowly, almost fearing what I would see. A tall, blue-eyed, young man stood not three feet from me, silver, almost translucent, hair falling past his shoulders. He offered a pale hand to me. I looked down to it, and then back to his face, which was blank, void of any emotion. I placed my fingers in his and he brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips across my skin, eyes burning into me.

"Lady Raven, _Caelamia_, I, Veridian, come to you from Aethéris, where rumors of your wyrd have reached the ears of my King. He wishes to hold conference with you to discuss the possibility of an alliance," his words were gentle, soft, and filled with respect. My mind twirled in dizzying circles as it tried desperately to comprehend his statement.

"English, please?" I stuttered. The man's slanted eyebrows rose.

"You have no knowledge of the elves?" he asked, tone calm but quizzical. I blinked slowly, _elves_? My stomach rumbled. I cringed. This just got better and better.

"Um, I'm sorry, Veridian, but I'm _really_ hungry," I thought I saw fear flash through his eyes, although he did not show it any other way. "No!" I hastened to put his worry at ease. "No, I just need to, um, talk to Robin about… something," I rubbed my head slightly. Elves… king… conference… My thoughts were all blurring together. "Uh…Do you think you could hang out at the tower for a while and we can have this…," I gestured lightly with my hand. "Conference thingy a little later?" The elf nodded.

"Of course, _Caelamia_, I will accompany you until my orders are fulfilled," he stated.

"Okay…" I felt sort of out of place, my mind was still fuzzy as my gaze drifted to the tower. Hmm. I turned my eyes to Veridian. "Can you fly?" I asked, wary. He looked slim enough, taller than Robin, toned, but not bulky. Still, I didn't feel like lugging him across the bay. He shook his head.

"No, my lady, but my people have the ability to teleport," I smiled at his formalities; apparently the elves had a high opinion of me. _That's gonna change,_ I thought, _as soon as they meet my room-mate, Beastboy._

"Well then," I pointed to the tower. "That's where we're going." Veridian nodded and as he stepped forward, and his form shimmered until it was gone completely. I smiled and pulled up my hood, sinking into the floor of the garage and emerging on the roof of my home.

Veridian walked two steps behind me through the entire corridor, giving me an uneasy sensation. When we reached the door to the common room, he touched my elbow lightly and I turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Please, _Caelamia_, by the size of this tower and the names on the doors we have passed, there are others who inhabit it," He glanced around, "It would be wise if the matter of my species remained… between us." My eyes widened.

"Why?" Veridian released my elbow.

"There are very few my king deems worthy to know of our existence, it would be… unpleasant if he disagreed with your judgment, even as exalted it may be." I grinned. Exalted, eh?

"Sure, Veri, your race's secret is safe with me," I promised, watching the corners of his mouth twinge upward at the nickname. Satisfied, I pushed the button to slide open the door in front of us.

My friends, somber in appearance, encircled our large, circular table. Starfire's eyes shot to the door and glistened with fear when she saw me. Beastboy refused to look at me and Cyborg tried to smile, but only ended up looking ready to cry. The black sheets still hung over the windows. My fists clenched as my gaze hurriedly searched for my black clad sire. But Robin wasn't there.

I descended the stairs in a whip of blue cape, and stood before the table. "What happened? What did he tell you?" I exclaimed.

"Raven," Cyborg whispered warningly. "Calm down," My stomach contracted again, shooting pains through my limbs, but I ignored it.

"Where's Robin? What did he tell you?" I snapped angrily.

"Raven?" Beastboy whimpered smally. My pupils expanded as I smelled his fear, and my stomach churned painfully. He stood from his chair and tentatively put his arms around my neck. I heard Starfire let out a small gasp. My veins burned and the warmth spread through my body. So… much… fear. I pushed the green boy away and fumbled around the room, my vision coming and going in short bursts. When I did see, it was flashes of brilliant color, making no sense. I bit my tongue, but no sweet elixir escaped it. I was dimly aware of a crash and screams and red… lots of red. A few words of some smooth voice. Honey. _Caelamia._. And then it was black.

My eyes fluttered open at someone's touch.

"Raven?"Starfire'sorange hand held my left. I squeezed it tenderly as I edged myself up. I looked around to find I was in the Tower infirmary.

"_Caelamia_," Veridian emerged at my right, face as worried as Starfire's. He took my other hand in his own. My eyes fell to his neck, where two symmetrical wounds marred his flawless skin. I jumped, releasing both their hands. I sank deeper into the bed.

"Veridian, I…" my throat constricted. "I never meant to… I'm sorry." Veridian smiled, actually smiled.

"Think naught of it, my lady. It is a great honor to wear your mark," He stretched his neck proudly. "I was glad to be of assistance."Starfire gulped. My eyes flickered over to her.

"Starfire…" she looked away.

"Robin called the tower this morning. He was stuck," Starfire's voice was unusually steely. She went over to a sheet covered window, placing a hand on it. "Inanother's basement. Stuck." she looked back over to me. "_Because he couldn't go out in the sun._" Her eyes flickered back to Veridian's bite marks and then to me. **_"What have you done!"_**

**Uh-oh... lol. Review, flame, do what you like. I know Rae is about the OOCest she can get (believe me, i can do worse, and that's a threat). I know there are OC Nazis out there who would like to kill me slowly... but ah, well, we have fun, don't we?**


	11. Tension

**Hey guys, back, FINALLY! I have been working on this chapter for ages, so enjoy it will you?**

"Starfire…" I started, voice its usual steel. "_I_ didn't do anything, I _helped_ Robin. And that is all." I sighed, wanting nothing more than to crawl back underneath the sheets of the makeshift bed, but I felt Veridian's cornflower eyes on me, burning with admiration, I couldn't shirk away from that… or, more likely, I _wouldn't_. Starfire's lips pressed together, in awkward contrast to her face.

"We had names for such night-walkers on Tamaran," She said coldly, the sound of her voice sending shivers up my spine. "They are the most hated creatures that ever lived among us," Her bright green eyes flickered to Veridian and lingered there. My own gaze followed. Veridian's cool composure seemed utterly lost, his fists balled, eyes fiery. He looked ready to pounce on Star. I sat up and took one of his hands, hoping to stall his fury. His hand grasped mine tightly, but his eyes remained locked on Star.

As I sat, the sheets fell down around my waist, revealing my ties. Starfire glared at them, seemingly recognizing them now. "Killing their people for blood," she spat out at me. I had never, in all the time I'd spent with Starfire, heard her speak so completely, so passionately, and it was a little scary. The muscles in Veridian's hand tensed. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, I had no idea why he was so protective of me, but_ I_ wasn't angry with Starfire… she just didn't know what was going on.

"I don't kill, neither does Robin, you have to understand that," I stated simply. "The events that are taking place are things you could never dream of," I paused, trying to phrase myself well, but only coming up with: "We're not _evil_, Starfire." Her reserve broke and fat tears welled up in her eyes; she stood across the room, hugging herself. I let go of Veridian's hand and rose from the bench. My wrinkled cape flew out behind me as I walked over to her and placed a hand on my friend's shoulder. She whimpered and I withdrew it quickly. "Please, Starfire. You _must_ believe me," Her eyes tentatively rose to mine. I took her in my arms and hugged the taller girl. "I'd never hurt you, Star, or any of the Titans. Nor would Robin." She hugged me back, tears falling onto my shoulder.

"Yes, friend Raven. I know that," She pulled away and smiled at me sheepishly, pulling the back of her hand across her eyes. "You will tell us all that has happened?" I nodded.

"As soon as I can talk with Robin, has he returned to the Tower?" I asked, no emotion finding itself into my voice. He should have been wise enough to return before daybreak. Star nodded.

"Friend Robin has confined himself to… your room." Star bit her lip like she wanted to say something else, but exited the room instead. I took in and released a deep breath, even though I didn't need it. Veridian stepped closer. His words were low and once more filled with admiration.

"Your wisdom is exceptional, my lady," he took my hand and kissed it lightly, azure eyes locked on mine. I fought back the urge to smile.

"Thank you, Veridian. Now we must see to Robin," I stated and he nodded in agreement. He released my hand albeit, it seemed, reluctantly.

Robin tossed in my bed in a fearful sleep. I sat down beside him and reached out a hand to wake him, but before I touched him he shot up and grabbed my wrist, his breathing heavy. I felt Veridian tense at my side; I sent him a glance, telling him not to worry. A small burst of pain shot through my arm at his tight grip. His face was wild and he was sweating like crazy. "Raven," he croaked. I trailed the back of my free hand across his forehead.

"Shhh, Robin, it's alright, it was just a bad dream," I said, wincing a bit at my wrist, still in the possession of the boy wonder. At these words, Robin seemed to collapse into himself. He let go of my wrist and in an audible sigh, fell back in my bed. In a few moments, his voice sounded again, its normal smooth tone.

"Raven." He said, eyes trailing over Veridian, the elf was grimacing.

"Robin." I responded, refusing him an explanation for my companion until he offered me an explanation of his own. Robin seemed to pick up on my unheard vibes.

"I'm sorry about the team," he said quietly, looking to his hands. I nodded, saying nothing, but rising from the bed to stand by Veridian, who was glaring at Robin, not that Robin noticed. A mask found my eyes and we stared at each other for a moment. "Apparently, I didn't inherit your ability to er- sink in and out of places," Robin said lightly, making it seem like it was a joke. My glare was hard and cold and Robin soon looked away. "Look, I didn't want this any more than you did, you know that, so stop looking at me like that," he said, using a low, harsh voice I had hardly ever heard. "It could have happened to either of us."

"No, Robin, this would _not_ have happened to me," I said, voice raising angrily, words forming elegantly around my fangs. "Recklessness such as this is clearly _your_ area of expertise."

Robin rose swiftly from my bed and came towards me. I couldn't see his eyes, but I felt the heat radiating from them. His ties, magnificently unwrinkled hung around his waist under a pale, bare chest. He looked deadly dangerous as his hand took hold of my upper arm. I registered the ample pressure of Robin's grip and for a split second, feared it.

My fear was shattered when Veridian pressed a shining silver knife to Robin's throat, forcing my sire back from me, his skin burning. Robin cried out and cursed, pawing at his scorched neck. Veridian stepped in front of me, knife back in its concealed sheath. Satisfied with Robin's pain, he turned to me.

"Are you alright, has he hurt you?" he asked, tenderly touching my arm where Robin had gripped it. I blinked, trying to take in all that had just happened.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, eyes transfixed on Robin. He wouldn't have really hurt me; I knew that, the hand on my arm was merely to strengthen whatever words he thought were coming next. Stepping over to him, I placed a hand on Robin's arm, gently, unlike his had been. "Robin, let me see it, please," I was worried, his skin was actually starting to smoke. Robin pushed me away, using my mirror to look at his neck, cursing again at the angry red welts and blisters forming. He whirled around on Veridian.

"What the hell! Who the fuck are you!" and to me he added. "What is he doing here! Why the hell did he do this!" He said motioning to his neck. His voice now was coming out more of a whine. "Why isn't it healing? Raven! Ah! It hurts!" Veridian stepped forward.

"You deserve every ounce of pain you're in, knave. You will not touch Lady Raven without her consent ever again," he snarled, even I was slightly afraid of his tone. Robin turned on the elf, almost forgetting his smoking neck.

"WHAT!" he yelled, mask wide and fists clenched. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway! You can't tell me what to do. Besides, Raven didn't say one damn thing about my hand." I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Just stop it. Both of you. Stop." Veridian looked shocked but then nodded benignly and stepped away from Robin. Robin turned and inspected his burn in my mirror, glad to see it was cooling down and starting to heal. He looked back to me.

"Now. Who the fuck is this chump?" he asked, jerking a thumb in Veridian's direction. Robin might have been acting all high and mighty, but I saw him moving steadily farther from the elf and closer to me. I looked again at his neck, it must have really hurt.

"His name is Veridian. Watch your mouth." I took a step closer and tipped up his chin, looking at the burn. I blew lightly on it and traced my fingers around the edge. Robin placed his hands on my hips as I looked at his wound, and I saw his masked eyes find Veridian, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. _Men._ "It'll heal," I said coldly.

I plopped down on my bed, sighing. "Veridian is…" I looked to him, his cornflower eyes sparkled. It felt weird to hide something from Robin, something he had every right to know, but Veridian had specifically asked me not to tell anyone… "An old friend." I finished. Robin's eyebrow cocked.

"A friend?"

"A friend." I confirmed, seeing Veridian nod in agreement as well. Robin shrugged reluctantly, until something caught his eye. He jumped up and grabbed Veridian by the chest of his silvery-white shirt. I thought perhaps he was going to hit him. But then I realized where Robin was staring: two perfectly symmetrical wounds in Veridian's angelic skin.

**If you guys have any specific questions on the plot, characters, what the hell is going on… feel free to ask questions in your reviews, I promise to answer all of em' I can.**


	12. Devotum

**!squee! Some people actually caught the whole mirror-vamp thing! I love you! Teehee. Anywho, here's the next chapter that I've been dying to write. **

**AH! And I finally saw Underworld, and liked it so much I watched it three times in a row… and I've read Interview With the Vampire and just finished The Vampire Lestat, I've seen the movie Queen of the Damned, but people say its really sucky compared to the book… so I'm holding out for my Anne Riceness because QotD seems to be the only one in the series I didn't get for Christmas… Now that I've brought you up to speed on my current vampire media status…. On with the show:**

I frowned and crossed my arms, "Let go of him, Robin." Veridian pushed him away roughly and smoothed down the front of his shirt. Robin turned, and I could feel the emotion emanating from him, what it was… I couldn't tell.

"You bit him." I looked to Veridian, who was looking particularly content and smug.

"Veri, a minute, please?" I motioned to the door. He looked shocked but obliged.

"You _bit_ him," Robin repeated.

"Yeah. So? I had to. It was either him or Beastboy," I spat, letting my anger shine through. Robin turned away. My power flared out at him as I pushed his chest. "Look at me! Don't ignore me! _Look at me, Robin!_" I faltered, tears brimming on the edge of my lids, tinting my eyesight red. I pulled the back of my hand across them, wiping the blood away. "Ugh! What next! I look at my friends like pieces of meat; I'm crying freaking blood like the statue of the Virgin Mary. What the hell next, Robin!" I pushed him again, sending him crashing into a wall. He didn't move to get up, just looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"You're supposed to tell me these things! You're supposed to let me know what's going to happen, how I'm meant to feel, what I'm meant to _do_!" I screamed at him, emotions pouring out of me like never before. "I'm the one talking to Star about _your_ mistakes. You didn't see the look in her eyes, the fear and hatred! How am I expected to know if anything I tell her is true?And whatif Veridian hadn't been there today and known what to do for me without killing _himself_…" I shook my head and pulled at my hair. "I could have killed one of our friends, Robin!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, standing up and throwing his arms around my neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_." I could feel the hot red tears slipping out of his mask and down my cheek. "I wish I could give you the answers. You don't know how much I wish I could…" he whispered into my neck. Against everything my body said, I pushed him away.

"That's not going to work anymore," I whispered. "What have you been doing these past weeks? How have you been drinking?" I remembered suddenly the overpowering urge to drink that came upon me in the common room. "Do you kill, Robin?" I asked, breathless. His eyes widened as he took a step back.

"No, of course not. I'd never…"

"_Then what_!" I cried. "I knew a kind of hunger I've never felt before in my life. Kill or be killed, drink or die," I took a step forward, eyes burning into him. "How is it satiated with out taking life!"

"I don't know!" he yelled back at me. "Yours was the first blood I drank from another. And even at that, it wasn't… human," he glanced at me, but I wasn't offended. I knew what I was, or… what I had been.

"But the hunger, Robin," I almost whined. "You can't tell me you went over a week without drinking…" He shook his head.

"I didn't. I drink from Lillith," he sighed. "That's what fledglings are supposed to do. Drink from their sire. Pure human blood is still too potent, too addicting," He ran a hand through his hair. "I thought I'd be here when your hunger awoke."  
"But you weren't! What does that mean?" My mind was working frantically over the word addicting.

"Shh, my loves, it's alright," her clear voice rang from behind me. I turned and felt a wave of relief come over me as my queen stepped out from the shadows. She came to me and put an arm about my waist, running her other hand through my hair. "It seems my little winged one has found herself one of the devotum," her eyes ran over me fondly. "A race I long thought was extinct." I looked at her, what was she talking about? She chuckled lightly, and I was mesmerized by the sound, it reminded me of rain on glass. "You will never go hungry again, Raven, not as long as the fair one is alive."

"Are you talking about Veridian?" I asked, confused. How would she know about him? "Because he's just a friend…" Lillith frowned. She pulled away from me and walked -but she didn't walk… it was more of a glide- over to my bed where she sat down and took a very teen-ish pose, the palms of her hands behind her and her chest forward.

"You need not hide him from me, little one. I know of his mission," a smirk played appeared on her red lips. "It's all there, in your head. But why did the old king send him to you and not to me?" she looked to the ceiling. "Ah, now that is the question."

"Wait a minute… What exactly _is_ Veridian?" Robin interrupted, stepping forth.

"Why, he's an elf, of course," Lillith cooed, she looked at me and her eyes were burning. She knew I had lied to Robin. He glanced at me.

"Why didn't you tell me, Raven?" he asked, voice a bit betrayed, but still the old, strong, Robin-y tone.

"Yes," Lillith drew out the 's', "do divulge." I was drowning in their glares, my mouth opened and closed, but didn't form words.

"I…" I stuttered out, "He asked me not to!" It had sounded so much better in my head.

"Did you ever think to doubt his intentions?" Lillith asked, her voice was steely and it caused me to shiver. She stood and crossed over to me, staring down into my eyes. "Do you trust so easily? Do you put others before your own so quickly?" I shook my head and looked to the floor.

"I didn't… it's just-," I started. She took my chin in her hand and brought my gaze to hers.

"You have much to learn, young one. Luckily, I will never doubt the elves, but know this now: trust in me, your sire, and the ones to which you have pledged yourself, or come to us not at all and consider yourself free from all obligation." The look in her eyes petrified me and her words chilled me even more so. I pushed closer to her and put my arms around her, bloody tears staining her shirt, but she didn't push me away.

"No, no, Lillith, I'm sorry, please," I whined. "It will never happen again." She petted my hair and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Shh, I know it will not," She pulled away from me and sat back down on my bed. "Now, about the elves… Veridian will meet with the three of us and a few of my other children to discuss the King's offer. Although I doubt there will be much to discuss. We have all missed them dearly," she sighed. "But not tonight, you both need your rest," her eyes flickered to Robin, "and time to talk to your team. But soon…"

"You said something about 'devotum'," Robin stated, "and how Raven would never go hungry again…" Lillith grinned and looked at me.

"Oh, yes… As it were, the elves were, are, now it seems, our sort of…" she struggled for the words, "supernatural counterparts. They are the day to our night, light to our darkness. They feed on life as we do death. Though it seems we should be enemies, our two races lived together in perfect harmony until the day came I thought they all were destroyed. We both are immortal, yet they also have their weaknesses, weaknesses even more exploitable then ours.

"Many vampires would take elven partners to be their caretakers during the day. For it seems once bitten by a vampire, an elf would lust for nothing more than that vampire's bite," Robin stiffened and went to speak, but Lillith wasn't finished, "and what was even more peculiar was the fact that the vampire would never again have to feed on humans. Elven blood is rich and filling, only a small portion is needed to sate our thirst. Thus _devotum_, one of the elven race forever dedicated to a vampire."

I blinked. Veridian was bound to me forever? "But… but I didn't mean to-," I started.

"It's alright, Raven. The elves have very strict rules about the devotum. If Veridian didn't want to be yours, he could have done anything in his power to refuse you." Robin took an angry step forward.

"It's not alright!" he yelled. "How in the hell is this alright?" He paced furiously. "There's got to be some way to undo it!" Lillith shook her head.

"None. That is why there are so many rules in both our societies regarding it," she looked confused. "But Robin, you should be happy for Raven. It is a great privilege…"

"A great privilege? What about me! What about the feelings _I_ have for Raven, the ones she has for me?" he asked frantically. Lillith chuckled again, the sound of water on glass.

"I said lust for her bite, Robin, not love. Although, yes, that often comes in hand with devotum, it is not always the case. Raven is free to love whomever she pleases, as is Veridian, although he will find no lover can give him quite the thrill Raven can," she looked at me, eyes twinkling like rubies. I shook my head and put my arm around Robin.

"What if I never bite him again? What if he just goes away?" I suggested, looking for any possible way out of this.

"Are you ready to kill, Raven? For that is what you must do if you refuse your devotum," she said solemnly.

"No, but…" I looked to Robin. "He drinks from you, why can't I drink from him, from my sire, like he does?" Lillith sighed.

"Because you have tasted pure blood. Blood diluted twice by vampiric aura will hardly satisfy you. Your bloodlust grew immensely the second you sunk your fangs into Veridian. Only human blood or your devotum will content you now."

"But maybe if I drink a little from a lot of humans, nothing dangerous, and take the memory of me away…" I sighed. "There has got to be another way!" Lillith put her forehead in her hands.

"Yes, Raven. I'm sure there are many other ways. But all require you to leech little by little off the very people you have sworn to protect by joining this little," she waved her hand, "team. I doubt your friends would agree to that. And you must take into account the pain you would cause Veridian by refusing him. After all, I do believe you care for him. You regarded his wishes with great value."

This quieted me and I looked at the ground. Robin ran his fingers through my hair and rested his forehead against mine. "It's the only way, Raven," he whispered. I looked up at him and took his head in my hands.

"I love you, you know that," I smiled a bit. "and I always have." I pulled him close to me and rested my head under his, "This changes nothing."

**Dun dun duh…  
****And it's done! Woot.  
****I love you all.  
****Hail your mighty queen raeandrob4eva  
****(by that I mean review)**


End file.
